


(All At Once) This Is Enough

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: "It's date night!" Magnus exclaimed not a moment after Alec walked into the loft, hands clasping together with his words, eyes dancing with excitement as Alec strode across the room to him."Finally," Alec murmured when he made it to Magnus and pressed a kiss of greeting to his lips.





	(All At Once) This Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **This was largely inspired by the song** _King of My Heart_ **by Taylor Swift. Was also beta'd by[Julie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seistira/works), but that is largely unrelated to what inspired this fic, so I mean, take that as you will I guess.**

* * *

 

 _Is this the end of all the endings?_  
_My broken bones are mending_  
_With all these nights we're spending_  
_Up on the roof with a school girl crush_  
_Drinking beer out of plastic cups_  
_Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff  
_ _Baby, all at once, this is enough_

* * *

 

*

"It's date night!" Magnus exclaimed not a moment after Alec walked into the loft, hands clasping together with his words, eyes dancing with excitement as Alec strode across the room to him.

Alec grinned at the warlock, at his enthusiasm for something so… mundane, so normal. He had been skeptical the first time the suggestion of a date night had first been broached, but now, weeks into their arrangement to spend every Wednesday night together just the two of them… Alec was glad for it, was glad to have guaranteed time together with his boyfriend, to have something to look forward to every week.

That wasn't to say that he and Magnus didn't spend plenty of time together most other days, but Wednesdays were _just_ for them; there was no running off to help this person or that person, no texts from the Institute or a downworlder concerning things that could very much so wait until morning—their phones weren't even _allowed_ on these date nights, just so they could better utilize the time they had together; Wednesdays were _just_ about them and Alec was so, _so_ glad for it.

" _Finally_ ," Alec murmured when he made it to Magnus and pressed a kiss of greeting to his lips.

Magnus hummed against the gesture, fingers finding the shadowhunter's belt loops and pulling him closer for another kiss when he tried to pull back, soliciting a grin from Alec that made it hard for him to kiss the other.

"Let me at least get changed first, yeah?" Alec mumbled, amused.

"Hmmm," Magnus replied thoughtfully, pulling away but keeping his fingers firmly at Alec's waist. "I suppose I can allow that," he agreed finally, but not before leaning in to steal another kiss.

Magnus finally released Alec from his hold with something of a flourish after that, and gestured towards the bedroom.

"Go get changed so we can get going, then," he said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Bane," Alec purred far too close to Magnus' ear, being far too teasing for his own good, he knew, but, well, that was truly just part of the fun. This night _was_ all about them, if he _wanted_ to be a tease he thought he was allowed to be.

He was half sure, after that, that Magnus was going to pull him back in for another kiss instead of allowing him to _actually_ go to the bedroom, but to his surprise the warlock simply let him continue on with nothing more than a low moan in the back of his throat that made promises concerning the end of their night that Alec very much so intended to hold him to.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Magnus called as Alec entered the bedroom and quickly tore out of his work clothes, digging through the closet to find an acceptable date night outfit instead.

The night being all about them meant it was _all about them_ ; they didn't even wear the clothes they'd worn for work or errands that day, wanting to go into their evening affairs untainted by the day that they had just gone through. If he could have gotten away with it, Alec would have showered off the day as well, but as it was, he had already been late coming home, and he didn't want to waste any more time on things Not Magnus than he had to, if it was all the same to Magnus, which he was very much so sure that it was.

"Uhm… I don't really know," Alec replied, taking his phone and shoving it into the bedside table on his side of the bed, knowing as he did that Magnus' was already tucked into _his_ bedside table just on the other side.

"Welllll, what about that little Italian place you were eyeing last time we were in LA? Or we could cut out the middleman and go straight to Italy? There's this quaint little place in Bevagna that I _really_ think you'd love," Magnus gushed as Alec started to button up the front of his shirt and made his way from the bedroom.

Magnus stopped in his rambling about what other places in Italy he thought Alec would love long enough to stare at the shadowhunter as his fingers deftly but slowly worked their way up his shirt, his eyes on whatever strip of bare skin that he could catch until the shirt was finally fully buttoned up, and Alec was pretty much ready to go wherever and whenever Magnus wanted him to.

"So. Where shall it be?" Magnus asked, snapping himself back to attention, smile back on his face as he did.

Alec moved closer to Magnus as he thought about it for a moment, all the suggestions the other had made bouncing around his head in a nonsensical sort of way. It wasn't that he didn't care where they went—rather, he _enjoyed_ all the elaborate dates Magnus seemed to enjoy taking him on, seeing the world with him, and experiencing as much with him as humanly possible, it was just… _well_.

"Close your eyes," Alec told him suddenly, taking another step forward until he was standing _just_ in Magnus' personal space, just the way it should have _always_ been.

Magnus shot Alec a curious look but complied all the same, and was rewarded with a quick press of lips before Alec was covering his eyes with his hands for good measure and spinning him around.

"Alexander—"

"Shush," Alec whispered, leading Magnus out onto his balcony slowly but surely. "I'm taking you to where I want to spend our date night," he promised, voice low and just for the two of them, though there was no one else around.

Magnus made an agreeable noise and said nothing else, which Alec took to mean he was going to see where Alec was going with this, was going to see what he wanted out of this date night. Which was just as well with Alec, he'd been half prepared for something of an argument over this, or at the very least, some sort of resistance; Magnus allowing Alec the freedom to do this was a nice change of pace, truly.

Once they were outside, the night air chilly around them and biting at their skin, Alec led him over to the banister, making sure Magnus would have a view of their city below them when he opened his eyes before he moved his hands, and shifted to stand next to him instead, leaned against the banister and looked down himself before he looked back up to Magnus' still closed ones.

"May I open my eyes now, Alexander?"

"You may," Alec replied, hand grasping at the other's and playing at his fingers absently as the warlock opened his eyes. He couldn't have been _terribly_ surprised at the sight he saw before him given that they hadn't walked far before Alec had given him permission to open his eyes once more. But even so, Magnus met Alec's eyes with a look of surprise, not seeming to understand.

"It's…" Alec licked his lips in thought and looked off, collecting his thoughts for a moment before he looked back to the warlock. "It's not that I _don't_ enjoy going to France and Germany and China and Brazil and Italy and all these other places with you—I love it, you know?—it's just… every now and then, _this_ —" he gestured between the two of them, to the air around them. "— _this_ is… this is enough, is _more_ than enough. Just you and me, and _us…_ God, this is just enough," he finished, breathless and feeling hopelessly and wonderfully in love.

Magnus smiled, the look in his eye just then telling Alec that he felt it too just then. He reached a hand out to cup the side of Alec's face, squeezed gently before he leaned in and gave Alec a slow, thoughtful kiss that Alec got lost in, turning to face Magnus more than the balcony, pulling the warlock against him fully to deepen the kiss.

Yes, Alec thought to himself just then, this was far more than just enough for tonight, and every other night as well.

*

* * *

 


End file.
